


i need you like a heart needs a beat (its not from you)

by mimbing



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, after they failed out of couples counseling, its the little roman and the little cowboy from NATM 2, lmao a friend and I were writing love poems for class and i thought, needless to say i did not submit this poem, what's the embodiment of love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimbing/pseuds/mimbing
Summary: He never thought Octavius would come back, & Jedediah just wants a second chance.





	i need you like a heart needs a beat (its not from you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mgeeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgeeks/gifts).

> cursed cursed poetry for the tiny plastic roman

Some nerve walking in this bar tonight.  
Only ever out after dark when nobody can see you  
legions facing away, you can keep  
the fucking martyrdom of your oak crown clean, & yeah  
hey  
I’m still pissed you crashed our car, do you remember the fucking  
fucking plane I stole for you? & do you know — don’t even have a pilot’s license  
not like little miss Earhart could teach me anyway  
hard to fly west with no damn sun & hey do you know?  
My gun never had any bullets in it just smoke and powder like damn  
at least your knives could still cut plastic

I can about clock a guy from a hundred paces but you blew right on by  
shoulda left me in the dust  
‘least then I could stop being so fucking sorry about everything &  
you’re dusting your coat like  
& you’re heading out the door where the fuck  
hey  
hey  
c’mon, I’m sorry, I’m sorry & I’m drunk & I’m sorry &  
I know  
I know  
I know what I said  
what we said  
promised

I know where you’ve been living, I can see it, & what’s her name now?  
The one with the hair & the one that makes you that fish shit you like  
the fish sauce & melon?

But she doesn’t make it like _this_ does she hey  
hey doesn’t make it like sand in your teeth  
like glass cracking like breathing for the first time  
& you’ve been living in the dark  
I know

c’mere  
you’re so pale c’mere  
& hey, my hand still fits your cheek  
& hey, my lips still fit yours  
like we were made  
like we were molded  
me for you

‘member how you told me I’d die smoking  
burn myself up all curled into you  
like nicotine nicotine  
& hey, I ain’t quitting you.


End file.
